Taking advance of situation
by Ikisusi
Summary: CHACK When opportunity emerges, you should make most of it... ONE-SHOT


**Taking advance of situation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters.**

**Non-beta version**

* * *

''I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF THOSE FUCKING LOSER-BASTARDS!''

Various jungle cats raised their heads when extremely loud yell echoed through their master's home. Knowing that it wasn't Chase Young who were currently screaming profanities, cats somewhat relaxed. As long as master wasn't furious, their hides weren't in danger.

Source of cursing was no-other than Jack Spicer, who had just returned to citadel from recent Showdown.

Jack was furious! Just this morning his Shen Gong Wu-detector had gone off and because Chase hadn't been home (probably gone filling his dragon-supply for that soup of his) Jack had decided to go alone and see if all the training with Chase was paying up.

Well, it had been good idea but of course his famous rotten luck had kicked in. Jack had managed to keep his ground against Kimiko and almost managed to snatch the Wu without a showdown until rest of heroes decided of jump on him together.

Four against one, really good example of Xiaolin morals…

Even with his training, Jack wasn't really ready to hand-fight FOUR near-masters in martial arts!

So, no need to say that monks recovered the Wu before tech-wizard ad THAT'S when things really turned bad…

Since Chase wasn't around, Jack had no idea what newly activated Wu actually did but monks did know by courtesy of Dojo. When Raimundo then turned to the Copying Mirror toward Jack, albino naturally freaked. Who knew what the thing could do?

After an brilliant flash followed by laughter from monks, Jack discovered not only the wu's effect but also the fact that Dashi was out of his fucking mind when he made these.

Apparently the Copying Mirror changed the clothes of the person it was used to, into exact copy of Wu's user's attire for limited amount of time.

In short, Jack was now dressed as Xiaolin Dragon, a Shoku Warrior to be precise.

The monks were rolling on the ground in laughter when goth practically shrieked because of loss his beloved clothes.

Not going to stand around to be laugh at, Jack gave monks certain universal hand-sign and took off on the shoulders of one of the remaining intact Jackbot, since his helipack was also affected by Wu's power.

So it really wasn't wonder why Jack was pissed off and why Chase's felines gave the youth puzzled stares as the young man flounced through the foyer dressed as their master's adversary.

''Fucking assholes… If I get that Wu, I'll dress up in that gay-bondage-leather outfit Chase likes to see me in and use Mirror on Raimundo! See how much the Brazilian playboy likes to look like straight from gay porn magazine!'' Jack mouthed off.

He would have taken of these wretched clothes off right away and flown home naked if he hadn't liked his trench, helipack and goggles that much. When the effect turned off, monk's robes will turn back to their original form. And it really was cold up in the sky, thank you very much.

Passing through the corridors, Jack ignored stares from the felines, determined to reach the master bedroom before anything else could go wrong. Moaning, Jack just wanted to curl up in the bed, dive under the covers and forget this whole day.

At least Chase wasn't home to see his lover's agony..

''Well, isn't this a surprise.''

_…fuck._

Turning around in hallway, Jack noticed a distinct figure couple of feet away fro him. Goth had long since got used to warlord's skill for materializing out of sheer darkness. It was pretty cool and absolutely hot, by the way.

Now the said warlord stand in front of him, raking golden eyes up and down albino's attire.

''um… Hi Chase,'' Jack waved sheepishly. Seriously what could you say to your lover when he sees you in an outfit of his enemies?

Not much.

Getting only an lifted up eye brown as an answer, Jack glances at his own clothes. ''Yeah… I guess I do owe an explanation. You see…''

''No need. I do understand completely,'' Chase interrupted.

''Huh? You do?''

Older man moved his hand behind his back and smirked. That smirk made the hairs stand up on the back of Jack's neck. ''It is oblivious that my home has been invaded by a lone, brave Xiaolin Warrior.''

_The hell?_ What was Chase on?

''I'm surprised you made it past my warriors,'' dragon said while slowly approaching the youth.

''It is not an easy task, though you must be extremely talented given that you bear insignia of an Shoku Warrior.''

…oh crap, that look in Chase's eyes was really familiar to Jack.

Chase was _horny._

In any other situation, Jack would have jumped on him already but he was dressed as **BLOODY MONK**!

''…Seriously Chase, this turns you on?'' Jack pointed at the robes.

Breaking character for a moment, dragon run gloved finger down Jack's arm. ''What can I say? I love corrupting things and a sight of you dressed up as a monk…''

''I really hope this wasn't the type of corruption you had planned for Cheeseball.''

Chase chuckled.

''No, love. Omi will be my servant in battle, not in bed. This…'' warlord circled one arm around goth's waist and used other to grip Jack's wrist before turning pale palm up and pressing a kiss on soft skin. ''…is only for you.''

Needless to say, Jack's face rivaled his eyes and hair in coloration. Damn it, Chase had his way with words and he knew Jack was weak against it! Well, since Chase seemingly liked role playing…

Not meeting much resistance, Jack pried himself free before stepping back, smoothing his robes and taking a proud, righteous expression while standing straight.

''You have a cunning way of speaking Chase Young, but I'm afraid it's for nothing.''

Smirking, warlord resumed his part in this play. ''Is it now?''

''Yes, for my allegiance lies with Xiaolin and our rules clearly forbid any carnal pleasures you're implying about. You of all people should know about this,'' Jack boasted.

''Such a unwavering conviction you have. How very… _admirable_,'' older man praised before taking a few steps toward ''monk''. ''It is shame that such magnificent creature as you is wasted among Xiaolin.''

Jack started backing away from warlord, silently praising himself for managing to keep up his role. It really wasn't easy when you had hot piece of immortal in front of you…looking like he just wants to gobble you up.

''There's no shame for following the codes of one's temple,'' younger man hissed, his back hitting wall but still ''glaring'' at warlord.

''Of course not,'' Chase agreed before placing both hands on either side of younger male's head, efficiently trapping albino and leaning closer, equipping the most charming grin ever seen.

''Though I'm quite certain that you wouldn't cherish the ideals of Xiaolin very much IF I'd show you how much more one can achieve among Heylin…''

''I-I will not b-betray my temple!'' Jack 'protested'.

''Shall we see…?'' immortal trailed off before capturing youth's lips to demanding kiss.

Not even bothering to keep up this 'innocent and righteous monk' -crap, Jack immediately gave into act. If there was heaven for evil people, Jack was pretty sure it was this. Cheesy though but damn he was always ready to do anything if it meant he'd get one kiss from Chase! Although there were some activities even better than kissing, too…

* * *

''Ouch! Did you have to CLAW my back?!''

Answering with chuckle, Chase rubbed his lover's pale while resting on his back in massive bed, enjoying afterglow of their little play.

''Merely returning the favor. You were the first to scratch mine.''

''For the record, I didn't cause bleeding unlike you.''

''You're not bleeding anymore.''

''Still sore.''

Chase glanced at Jack's back. Though healed with small amount of Heylin magic, you could still see light marks on pale skin while albino was lying on his stomach next to warlord, snuggling into firm tanned chest. Older man ran one finger gently over marks, causing Jack to shiver lightly.

''… I love you, Chase,'' Jack mumbled to said chest, his mood more than improved from earlier.

''I love you too, Jack,'' warlord answered and both males merely enjoyed each other's company.

After moment of silence, Chase spoke again. ''So I presume you went after the Copying Mirror?''

''How did you know?'' Jack lifted his eyes to look at his master.

Chase rolled his eyes. ''Jack, I can tell when Shen Gong Wu activates. I'm astonished that you thought otherwise.''

''Umm… I always thought that Wuya's only one in Heylin side who has that skill…''

''Yes, if we are speaking of natural talent. I myself used a simple dark magic spell to be able to sense them.''

''…You don't get itches or sneezes like Dojo, do you?''

Answer to Jack's question was a smack upon his head, without superhuman strength.

''OW! That's domestic violence, Chase!'' Jack shouted holding his head.

''I call it _an action to limit one's idiocy_,'' Chase smirked.

''Hey!''

''Now, back to topic at hand…''

''Oh okay okay,'' Jack sighed. ''I did. I just wanted to see how I've improved in combat.''

''And?''

Jack gave beaming smile. ''I think I totally broke Kimiko's nose with that kick you taught couple weeks ago.''

Chase broke into pleased laughter before kissing youth. ''I need to use the Sands of Time to go and see it. Sounds entertaining. Though I think that you also didn't have any idea of the Copying Mirror's function before experiencing it firsthand.''

A nod towards floor where monk's robe that had long ago turned back to original form were discarded made Jack to frown. ''Sometimes it sucks that you're so clever…''

Chase grinned. ''It's one of my many top qualities, love.''

''Smug bastard,'' tech-wizard scoffed. ''Since you're oh so wise, I'm sure you figured just who used that Wu on your apprentice, master?''

''Pedrosa.''

''Got it in one,'' albino said before turning delightfully mischievous. ''And I think you are going to like payback idea I thought of…''

Needless to say, in mere minutes Chase Young was laughing so much that his stomach ached, before congratulating his consort for brilliant idea.

* * *

**Got idea for this from CrystallicSky's Crayola of Chack- series. Jack dressed up as monk and big bad Chase ''corrupting'' him to dark side ****J**


End file.
